Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am
Jack finds Tony, and reluctantly, Tony agrees to help bring down Saunders, while hoping for the best for his wife. Senator Keeler pays President Palmer a visit, and demands his resignation. Palmer and Sherry talk about what Sherry was offered. Wayne calls for help in retrieving the incriminating evidence. Finally, the exchange of Michelle Dessler and Jane Saunders is successful, and Saunders is taken into custody. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Wayne Palmer tells President David Palmer that Sherry was meeting with Senator Keeler privately. Sherry tells Keeler about David covering up her assistance in Alan Milliken's murder. * Jack Bauer finds out that Tony Almeida helped Stephen Saunders escape custody. He takes over as Director of CTU. * Stephen Saunders lets Michelle speak to Tony. He then tells Tony to get his daughter, Jane out, or Michelle dies. * As Jack lets CTU know that he is now director, Tony tasers a guard to get Jane out of CTU. Chloe lets Jack know that Saunders has Michelle, and is using her as leverage. * Saunders talks to Tony and tells him that he will get further instructions. Jack asks security to locate Tony, but they cannot. The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am. 10:00:00 Jack Bauer asks Chloe O'Brian to pull surveillance feeds from every exit to find Tony Almeida. Adam Kaufman is working on following Tony with traffic cameras. Chase Edmunds asks Jack about what Tony just did, and adds that Jane Saunders is their only leverage against Saunders. Chloe then finds Tony in a silver S.U.V. Chase goes to prep a tactical team. Adam then finds him from the traffic cameras. Tony is driving with Jane, and stops at a light. Jane notices him acting weird, and asks a few questions about her transfer to Division. He doesn't explain. Stephen Saunders lets one of his guards know that Tony got his daughter out, and that they need to be ready to move soon. Michelle Dessler, who is captive, yells to him about the people dying from the Cordilla Virus at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, and that Saunders did the act. She tells him that he will die just like everyone else, and that what he is doing is not worth his life. The guard then leaves. Chase preps the tactical teams as Kim Bauer walks up to his desk. Chase wants to talk to her about their relationship. He wants to know if they will continue or not. Kim thinks that Angela changes everything. Chase asks if that is Jack talking instead of her. Kim tells him that her dad's job prevented him from having a tighter bond. Chase asks if he transfers out of Field Ops, would they still be together. Kim tells him that she will not raise a child for him, but with him. 10:08:29 Jack asks Adam where Tony is. Adam finds Tony on a different street, and Jack rushes to find him. Jane tells Tony that she knows he is lying. Tony then tells her that he is taking her back to her father. She asks why. Tony tells her about his wife being held hostage. Jane doesn't even trust that her father will keep his word. Jack then intercepts Tony at a corner. He gets out of the car, and holds Tony at gunpoint. Tony gets out of the car while Jane stays in. Tony tells Jack about the trade. He does not want to lose Michelle. Jack understands Tony, because he has been in the same situation. Tony still does not want to cooperate. Eventually, he says that he will turn himself in if Jack helps him make the trade. Jack still says no. He does not want Michelle to die. Tony doesn't want to bring CTU into this because Saunders may kill Michelle. Jack tells him that he won't know that CTU is there, and demands that he tells him where they are meeting. Tony tells Jack about the payphone. Jack goes along with him to the location. 10:12:01...10:12:02...10:12:03... 10:16:14 Wayne Palmer lets President David Palmer know that they have containment of the Cordilla Virus. They cannot be certain, however. The press is starting to pick up more and more of the attack. They have every precaution taken, but they haven't let the public know what exactly is going on to prevent panic. David cannot let the public know until they are sure that the virus is contained. Wayne will take care of it. Just then, Jeannie lets the President know that Senator Keeler wants to see him. David tells her to bring him in. 10:17:45 Keeler is led to David's conference room. David is surprised to see him, and asks him if he is withdrawing from the race. Keeler then tells him that he knows that he lied to the police. David says that is a baseless charge, but Keeler has proof. He has the medicine that would have saved the life of Alan Milliken. Sherry Palmer's fingerprints incriminate him. David asks what Keeler wants. Keeler wants him to resign after the crisis is over, with whatever reason he wants. David tells him to get out. Keeler tells him that he's offering to leave the office with honor, and that he should take the deal. He then leaves. 10:20:08 Tony and Jack arrive at the payphone. Tony goes to answer the phone. Jack tells him to reject the first location that Saunders picks. Tony tells him that Saunders will kill Michelle if he does that. Jack tells him to use Jane as leverage. Tony then exits the car, and adds an attachment to allow Jack to hear the conversation. Jane asks Jack a few questions about this operations. Jack answers, then also leaves the car. The phone then rings, and Tony answers it, with Jack listening. Saunders wants to speak with Jane, but Tony doesn't let him. Saunders wants him to meet at an industrial park, dock 22. A car will be waiting. Tony tells him to choose a new place. Saunders tells him to make it work, or Michelle dies. Tony tells him that CTU has extensive satellite of that area, and they will find them. Saunders does not want to negotiate and will not let anything interfere, even if it means sacrificing Jane. Jack then ends the call. Tony is angry that he did. Jack tells him that Saunders was testing him. Tony is not going for the plan. He does not want to play with his wife's life. He believes that Jack is not trying to protect her, and asks if Jack learned anything from Teri's death. This strikes a nerve as Jack pushes him away, yelling at him to shut up. Tony walks back to the car, unwilling to sacrifice his wife. The phone then rings again. Tony goes to answer it. Saunders will make the accommodation, and changes the location to the 6th Street Bridge. If he sees CTU, he will kill Michelle. Jack and Tony then walk back to the car. 10:24:37...10:24:38...10:24:39... 10:28:50 Chase goes over the plans with his team, and leads them out. Kim goes to give him satellite feeds of the 6th St. Bridge. They are coordinating with the Marines. Kim tells him to be careful. Chase will. Kim asks Chloe how much time they need to set up the satellite feed. Chloe asks if she thinks Chase will quit Field Ops for her. Chloe tells her no. Kim asks her point. Chloe tells her that Chase is just like her father. Kim reiterates her question. Chloe tells her 10 minutes. Kim angrily tells her to do it. 10:30:30 David calls Sherry, and tells her she's gone too far. Sherry expects David's call. She acts like she doesn't know that Keeler came over. Sherry doesn't lie about giving him the prescription bottle. Although Sherry can go to jail, so can David. David asks what Keeler offered her. Sherry tells him "respect, and a seat at the table." She is angry at the way he left her earlier this morning. David tells her that he will not be bullied. Sherry tells him that she is willing to go to jail, but asks if David is. David does not answer, and Sherry scoffs, and hangs up. 10:32:02 Jack is working with coordinating the strike teams to be invisible. Jane asks more about her father, and the Cordilla Virus. Jack tells her that he will try to release it over the country. He also tells her that Saunders thinks that the American Government betrayed him. Jack tells her about the Kosovo Mission, and how it was too much of a sacrifice. In her room, Michelle is yelling hysterically. The guard goes to check on her. She is bleeding from the nose. He backs out of the room, scared of being infected from the virus, and tells Saunders. Michelle picks up a brick. Saunders tells the guard that it is a trick, and Michelle hits the guard. She grabs his gun, and runs. Saunders runs to find her. Michelle wipes her nose, and continues running. Saunders follows her trail, and splits up with his people. 10:35:04 Michelle continues along a dark corridor. Saunders walks near to her location, but misses her. One of Saunders' guards almost gets to her, but also misses. Michelle tries to get service on her phone, but is unsuccessful. She finds a staircase which leads to a locked gate. She then tries to call Chloe at CTU. Chloe cannot hear her, so she hangs up. Michelle goes back down, as Saunders walks to the front entrance of the building. 10:36:50...10:36:51...10:36:52... 10:41:03 David is looking at the picture of the bottle. Wayne asks what he wanted. David tells him "my job", and about how he has proof of what Sherry did. Wayne asks how he got it. David does not even have to tell him. Wayne tells him that she can go to jail, but David tells him that he can too. Keeler wants him to withdraw. If he does, no one who takes his place can even hope to win the election. Wayne says that this is his fault. David tells him that they both made mistakes. Wayne then thinks that there is a way out of this. He wants to take the bottle from Sherry. He can call Foxton with David's permission, and they can search for it. 10:43:40 David non-verbally gives him the permission. Chase and the strike team are under the 6th St. Bridge as Tony and Jack arrive. Just then, Jack has Kim on the line from CTU with Michelle on as well. Michelle is put through. 10:44:37 Michelle has gotten away from Saunders. Tony asks her where she is now. Michelle tells him. Tony asks Chase to send in the strike teams, but Jack overrules him, and tells Michelle to let Saunders catch her. Tony does not agree, and at first, Michelle doesn't either. Jack tells her that the exchange site is secure. Tony tells Chase to redirect his people, but once again, Jack overrules him. This time, Jack throws Tony onto the ground at gunpoint, and tells him that he is not in command. The agents take Tony from the site. Tony yells out to Jack, outraged that he wants Michelle to be captured again. Jack tells her that they need the trade to go through. Michelle understands, and will give herself up. She throws her gun away, and runs toward Saunders. Saunders and his guard catch her. She surrenders. 10:46:17...10:46:18...10:46:19... 10:50:30 Wayne goes into the parking lot at District. He meets Foxton. Fox thought that he would never be called to help David. Wayne tells him the situation. They can establish a cover. Foxton asks if the president authorized the mission. Wayne doesn't give him a complete answer. Foxton wants to hear the President. When Wayne dials his phone, Foxton accepts the mission. They leave. 10:52:22 Tony asks if Saunders is coming in yet. Jack tells him no. The teams are in place, and are out of sight. Tony asks for Jack to not make a move on Saunders until Michelle is safe. Jack says, they will move when they see Saunders, but he will do what he can. Saunders then arrives with three cars. Chase cannot see Saunders. Saunders then talks to Michelle, who is handcuffed. He tells her that he wants to turn her over unharmed, but will kill her if anything goes wrong. Frederick and Michelle get out of the van. Tony, gun in hand, sees this. Frederick holds Michelle at gunpoint, and leads her out. Saunders calls Tony, and tells him that he gets his wife when he sees Jane. Tony asks Jane to get out of the car. She does. Tony tells her to relax, and to walk over to the men on the other side. Tony tells her to trust him. She then goes. Michelle is pushed along. 10:55:47 Jane and Michelle walk, passing each other. Tony tells Jack to send in his people, but Jack cannot yet. Jane keeps walking, slowly. Michelle arrives to Tony. Jane keeps walking, but looks back a few times. She gets to the car, turns around, and runs back to Tony. Frederick yells at her to come back. Then, Saunders gets out of the car to show himself. Upon Jack seeing Saunders, he sends the tactical teams in. A gunfight ensues as the teams come alive. Saunders is startled. The teams come down from the bridge and around it. Saunders jumps down to a tunnel to try to escape. Jack has a visual on him and shoots at him. He then follows. The teams continue shooting at the guards. Saunders has a helicopter landing for him. Jack continues to shoot at him. Jack is then pinned down by gunfire from the helicopter. He asks for air support. Adam at CTU has two F-18s in the area. Chase calls for their help. The planes fly in as the teams continue to move in on the guards. The marines arrive closer as the helicopter lands, and Saunders gets closer. One of the F-18s fires a missile. The missile hits the helicopter, and it bursts into flames, knocking Saunders down. The F-18s fly away. All of the guards are taken out. Michelle is safe, as is Jane. Split screen: Michelle and Tony kiss. Wayne goes along with Foxton to recover the bottle. Palmer sits at his desk, looking at the picture of the evidence against him. Saunders tries to get up, but Jack pins him down at gunpoint. He asks where the 11 other vials are. Saunders will not tell him. Jack then pushes his down again. Saunders discourages breaking him, saying that will only waste time. Jack tells everyone that he has Saunders in custody, and stands among the flames of the helicopter. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest starring * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler * Mark Rolston as Bruce Foxton * Kevin Fry as Kevin * Shawn Woods as Frederick Co-starring * David Fabrizio as Strike Team Member See also Day 322 322 322